


dessert sandwich

by charm_point



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Hoon is horny for both of them, I can't believe this is the first fic in the hoonli tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, established sooli, yes I can it's because all the ukiss fic is still on fucking livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm_point/pseuds/charm_point
Summary: repost from 2015. PWP. Soohyun and Eli finally have some alone time, but at the cost of Hoon's beauty sleep. They make it up to him, though.
Relationships: Kim Kyoungjae | Eli/Shin Soohyun, Shin Soohyun/Yeo Hoonmin | Hoon, Yeo Hoonmin | Hoon/Kim Kyoungjae | Eli
Kudos: 3





	dessert sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is literally over 5 years old so please take that into account before reading it. I'm guessing it was based during their Japan tour, I distinctly remember this being inspired by some shit that happened in Teatari Shidai or one of their Japanese variety shows but god knows what it was. If you're reading U-KISS fic in 2021 you probably know better than I do.

“Love between coworkers is forbidden.”

Hoon’s flat voice slices through the joking atmosphere like a scythe. They act it off like a joke, like they can’t all taste the bitterness of his words, because it’s easy to do the hundredth time they’ve heard it.

But it haunts Soohyun that night when Eli slides his hand up his thigh, makes him break the gentle kisses abruptly and jump at every tiny noise, and Eli’s soft eyes look at him in confusion.

“Do you want to stop?” his quiet voice shakes Soohyun out of his anxious state and refocuses him, but the renewed worry is still there.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean... I’m just worried if...” he trails off and looks towards the door. Their manager is out with Jun tonight, but they both know the reason why said manager shares a room with them in the first place.

Eli nuzzles into the crook of his neck, his fingers toying with the waistband of Soohyun’s sweatpants. “They all know we’re fucking, why do you suddenly care?”

“What if they find out it’s not just that?” Soohyun mumbles even as he slips his hands down the back of Eli’s shorts, “They only tolerate it because they think it’s just stress relief.”

Soohyun can almost feel Eli rolling his eyes, but there’s a sudden grin and a nip at his throat that surprises him.

“Then tonight, fuck me like you don’t love me.”

Soohyun is a little startled. “Uh, what--”

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Hit me, call me names, pull my hair and force me to choke on this,” Eli punctuates his words by grabbing Soohyun’s dick through his sweatpants, his voice low and with the quiet whine Soohyun knows he puts on to get his own way. It works, as it always does, and soon they’re making out on Soohyun’s bed, naked bar for Eli’s tacky Nike socks and Soohyun’s rings.

It’s a mix of passionate and desperate, breathless, messy kisses and teasing touches, but it’s still too gentle for what Eli had in mind tonight. But if he has to push a little for it, he’ll push.

“C’mon, _okashira_ , call me a slut.” Eli purrs into Soohyun’s ear before biting the soft skin underneath, and the leader finally snaps and grabs a handful of Eli’s hair.

“You’re not the one calling the shots tonight, Kyoungjae.” Soohyun snarls as he yanks him back by the hair, and Eli gasps in surprise. He holds him there for a moment, smirking as Eli’s wide eyes stare down at him. For all Eli’s experience and everything they’ve done together, this seems new to him, and Soohyun toys with him a little by pulling even more to expose his neck.

“H-hey, don’t leave any marks--” Eli stutters out, and Soohyun answers by biting right over his adam’s apple, though softly enough that the mark will be easy to cover in the morning. They can have their fun, but they’ve pushed it before and been punished harshly, so Soohyun avoids obvious marking and settles for other ways.

“Oh, right, can’t have your _boyfriend_ finding out that you’re sleeping around.” Soohyun sounds almost genuinely nasty as he reaches down to tease Eli’s surprisingly hard dick by pulling it forward and letting it slap wetly back against his stomach. It prompts a breathy groan from the rapper and Soohyun lets go of his hair to push him onto his back. 

“You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah. Duh?” Eli squirms a little as Soohyun sucks a hickey over an existing one on his inner thigh. “I didn’t think you’d actually pull my hair, I--”

“You liked it.” Soohyun chuckles before taking Eli’s dick into his mouth, strong hands pushing down firmly on his broad hips and forcing him to stop moving while he sucks him off.

“I like everything with you.” The words fall too soft and sweet from Eli’s lips and Soohyun’s worry squeezes his heart again.

“You’re ruining the atmosphere.” he jokes as he sits up and kisses Eli, giggling a little at how he still cringes away from his own taste. “Really? You’ll suck me off in a dirty public toilet yet you still won’t kiss me after I’ve sucked your dick?”

“It’s just... it’s weird.” Eli whines, but he kisses back properly now, and starts jerking Soohyun off with firm, practiced strokes.

“I thought you liked weird?”

“I... will you just shut up and fuck me already?”

Soohyun pounces off the bed the second he’s given the get-go and dashes back as fast as he can with a brand new bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in hand, so eager that Eli nearly laughs even as he shoves a pillow under his back and spreads his legs.

“When did you have time to get all this stuff?” Eli asks as Soohyun goes through the familiar motions of getting him ready.

“The other week in Kobe while you were busy stuffing your face with Kevin.”

Eli lets out a loud groan as Soohyun’s fingers stretch him out wide. “God, has it been that long?”

“Mmm. You ready?”

Eli nods and breathes out heavily as Soohyun’s thick cock finally pushes into him, slick and hard and curved just enough to hit that spot inside him perfectly. Soohyun wastes no more time and sets a fast pace from the start, both of them too pent up to try to make this last.

“Fuck, _harder_!” Eli gasps and clenches around Soohyun’s cock to egg him on, and Soohyun takes the opportunity to drag Eli’s luscious thighs up and pin his knees against his own shoulders. He slams into Eli deeper than before in this new position and admires the way his still rock-hard cock leaks onto his stomach.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Soohyun growls, “I bet you love being all folded up and used like this.”

Eli moans something that could have been an agreement, the words somewhere in between Korean and English and possibly Japanese, and his voice goes up in both pitch and volume when Soohyun grazes his prostate.

“Yes, god, I’m such a slut, all I want is your fat cock, _hyung_ , please! ” Eli manages to say, and Soohyun rewards him for his porn star dialogue by hammering directly into that spot, making Eli writhe and moan so much that Soohyun can barely keep a grip on his sweaty thighs.

A sudden loud bang on the door startles them both back into their senses and makes them both sit up abruptly to see the cause of the noise.

“Will! You! Shut! _Up!_ ” Hoon screeches from the doorway, hair wild from what must’ve been an interrupted sleep, but for all his yelling, Eli can spot the tent in his boxers. Soohyun sees it too and the two of them share a spilt-second smile before looking back to the furious vocalist.

“Why don’t you come and make me?” Eli calls out, rolling onto his side and dragging a finger down his stuck-out tongue in a rather awkward display of lasciviousness. Hoon freezes in the dim light of the hallway.

“Get in and shut the door, Hoonmin.” Soohyun sighs after a second passes with no reply, and Hoon sheepishly shuffles into the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

“Come here, you wanted to shut me up, didn’t you?” Eli pats the bed beside him and smiles when Hoon finally kicks back into gear and drops his boxers.

“Hot.” Eli says nothing more before wrapping his lips around Hoon’s dick and humming in pleasure as Soohyun re-enters him, the vibrations combined with his well-practiced suction almost making Hoon’s legs turn to jelly.

Hoon figures he shouldn’t really be surprised at how good at this Eli is, but it still blows his mind when Eli deepthroats him. He has to steady himself on Eli’s shoulders as he swallows again, the tight channel of his throat almost making him blow his load right then and there. Eli knows his throat is going to be not only literally but figuratively fucked too in the morning, but he doesn’t care. If anything, he’s surprised it’s taken Hoon this long to join them, and he lets out a tiny huff of laughter even with as Hoon’s bush tickles his nose.

“You wanna go for a ride?” Soohyun asks, and Hoon’s not quite sure who he’s talking to as Eli pulls away from his dick with a slurp and a knowing grin.

“You wanna get the stuff?”

A flash of anxiety shoots through Hoon’s mind as Eli gets up to pull him down to his place on the bed, and it only heightens when Soohyun approaches him with lube and condoms.

“Don’t worry, we can stop any time you want.”

“The safeword’s ‘Xander’,” Eli states blandly as he checks his phone, and Soohyun gives him a slap on the bum and motions for him to put it away.

“Do I want to know why?” Hoon asks as Soohyun picks up where Eli left off.

Soohyun looks somewhat thoughtful even with a dick in his mouth, but his brows furrow as he pulls off to roll a condom on and lube him up.

“Honestly? No.” Soohyun shifts towards the end of the bed and Hoon barely has time to think about that response before Eli climbs on top of him and sinks down on his cock in one smooth movement.

The pace Eli sets is slow at first, knees framing Hoon’s sides and powerful thigh muscles flexing as he rises and sinks back down, one hand loosely holding his own cock and the other absent-mindedly tracing Hoon’s abs. The rhythmic clenching and bouncing feels even better than the incredible blowjob and all Hoon can do is swear as Eli leisurely grinds on him.

Soohyun watches with a perverse smile and jerks off lazily as he watches his boyfriend’s hole being filled with someone else’s dick, the undercurrent of jealousy only turning him on more.

“Kyoungjae-ya, baby... how is it?” he half-sings, tone light and playful.

Eli replies with a loud moan as Hoon gets sick of the tease. He grabs his hips and starts meeting Eli’s movements with thrusts of his own, the hot ring of muscles around his cock squeezing and milking him for all he’s worth.

Soohyun grins and moves closer in between Hoon’s spread legs to speak into Eli’s ear.

“That good? Why don’t you kiss him, then?”

It takes a moment for Eli’s hazy eyes to focus on Hoon’s own. There’s a moment of hesitation, they’ve never gotten on the best on a personal level even if they both agree that the other is very sexually attractive, but as Eli leans down, there’s a flash in his eyes that sparks Hoon’s competitive side and that makes him lean up to meet him.

Hoon tries his hardest to dominate the kiss, which is difficult when he’s still trying to thrust into the man now completely on top of him, but Eli matches his passion and then some. It’s a wonderful sight for Soohyun, but not as wonderful as when he asks if Eli’s okay and he replies with what Hoon sees as a peace sign.

It’s not a peace sign. Hoon drops his head back onto the pillows with a groan as he feels Soohyun’s cock slide alongside his and push into Eli’s already filled hole. The feeling’s unlike anything he’s ever done before, the pulsing of Soohyun’s hard dick pressed against his while engulfed by Eli’s now almost painfully tight ass. Eli lets out a similar groan, the painful pleasure of being stretched out further than ever before while his own dick is pressed against carefully sculpted abs making him shiver and dig his short nails into Hoon’s muscular arms. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, maybe the third or fourth, but it’s the first time with someone who almost matches Soohyun’s girth and it’s just barely on the right side of “too much”.

Soohyun thrusts slowly once Eli adjusts. It’s a tease for all three, and Hoon is too frustrated to just lay there and do nothing, so he does the same, thrusting in as Soohyun pulls back. The alternating rhythm is too much for Eli, who’s now panting like they’ve just finished a concert. Hoon can feel the precum starting to dribble from Eli’s neglected cock onto his stomach where it’s rubbing against him with every movement, and the look on his face makes Hoon regret not fucking him earlier. He settles for pulling Eli down for another kiss, messier and more desperate this time, and it’s just when they start to slow down does Soohyun gives Eli a sharp smack on the rear. Eli breaks the kiss with a surprised yelp and looks back behind him, but Soohyun replies with nothing but a a perverse grin. He knows how much rougher he could be, but it’s not worth scaring Hoon off yet. So instead, he picks up the pace, and just throws in enough spanks while fucking him to make Eli’s ass a pretty pink and to hear more of those pretty cries.

"I’m gonna cum, fuck, Soo-- Hoon--” Eli’s breathless English sends Hoon over the edge too, filling the condom with a low groan as Eli spurts all over his stomach, his ass clenching hard around the two dicks still thrusting inside him. Hoon kisses Eli for the third time as he rides his orgasm out, and he realises that he likes it way more than he really should, even with Eli barely kissing back and mostly just sobbing in pleasure.

Soohyun pulls out once Eli’s orgasm ends, his own climax near and a dirty idea in his head.

“Eli, babe, sit up and look at me...” he orders, and Eli does, matching Soohyun’s filthy smirk when he sees what he has planned, and obediently opens his mouth when Soohyun pulls off the condom and splatters his face with his seed.

“Damn...” Hoon mutters under his breath, and Eli wipes it off with someone’s boxers before flopping back onto the bed.

“Thanks. I’ll message you next time?” Soohyun says, now curled up against Eli’s supine form, and Hoon takes the hint to leave, awkwardly holding a discarded shirt over his crotch as he shuffles out the door.

"I’m not going to dance practice tomorrow.” Eli murmurs as he turns to face Soohyun, and Soohyun laughs in reply.

“It’s concert rehearsal, you are.”

“Look at what you did to my ass!”

“You asked for it.”

Eli scowls, but the smile he’s trying to hide breaks through. “Yeah, okay. Just be gentle tomorrow, alright?”

“Only because I love you.” Soohyun returns the smile with a wink and Eli turns away with a joking huff. The worry from the start of the night hadn’t quite disappeared, but as he drapes an arm around Eli’s waist and starts to doze off, he figures that they’ve just got to make the best of it.

In his room, Hoon tries in vain to fall asleep in the now silent dorm. He gives up to go work out, and when he returns, his phone has one new message from Soohyun.

_ever run a train before?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and check out my other works! If you have requests, I'd love to hear them too ^^


End file.
